


Stranded

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, pre 3x01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity wake up on Lian Yu after being abducted by Slade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by xxwhispererofhopesxx on tumblr. It takes place right after Oliver's fake "I love you" so we don't know anything about Hong Kong or Oliver's involvement with Waller. Please let me know what you think!

With a start Oliver woke up.  His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. Clumsily he got to his feet.  The first thing his eyes fixated on was a woman who appeared to be sleeping next to him. He stumbled over trying to figure out what happened that night.  As Oliver brushed away the pieces of her hair a familiar face was revealed, Felicity.

 

None of this made sense.  The last thing he remembered was Felicity in the grasp of Slade with a sword to her neck.  There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought of Felicity in danger. He got that feeling whenever she went undercover or put herself in harms way.  Oliver was kneeling on the ground with her head in his arms, checking to make sure she was alive; at least that’s what he was telling himself. There was blood on her face, dried from when the van flipped earlier that night.

 

No, it wasn’t still night; there was light reflecting off of Felicity’s glasses.  Then Oliver started to look around.  Fear immediately began to set in.  This wasn’t possible, not again.  He was back on Lian Yu.

 

“Felicity.  Felicity wake up.”  He was shaking her. Almost panicking because so far there had been no sign that she would be stirring anytime soon.

 

“Ow! Oliver stop shaking me so hard,” He hadn’t realized how tight of a grip he had around her body.  He loosened his grip slightly but still held her body firmly, not wanting to let go.  Gingerly Oliver sat her up. “Where are we?”  He remained silent.  It took Felicity about ten seconds to realize where they were.  “Oh god.”

 

“We need to get moving.  I know a relatively safe place to go that Slade doesn’t know about.”  Yao Fei’s cave would be the only place on this island Slade didn’t know about and Oliver wasn’t even sure they would be safe here.

 

“Is anywhere on this island safe?” Felicity muttered.

 

The fear that entered Oliver when he first saw Felicity lying on the ground had spread to every inch of his body. He didn’t mind being on Lian Yu. He found this island to be calming and relaxing, a place where he could get away from the stress of life in Starling City.  But Oliver wasn’t here by choice.  Someone brought him here, most likely Slade, and Felicity was here.  The only thing Oliver had learned about this island in the five years he was here was that someone he cared about would always die. And right now the only person Oliver cared about was Felicity. 

 

They were sitting on the beach gazing at the water. Neither of them was speaking, just looking out into the world they were once a part of.  Oliver put his head down in shame.  How could he have done this.  He was supposed to protect Felicity from people like Slade. Instead he handed her over to him, he sent Felicity to her death.  And this all would have been avoided if he just killed Slade.

“Oliver stop it.  Stop blaming yourself and stop hanging your head.  We aren’t here because of you.  You had a plan on how to defeat Slade, so what he was a step ahead of you. You can’t blame yourself every time something goes wrong.  Because each time you do that you sink back into whatever dark place you go and you can’t do that, not anymore.”  Oliver still couldn’t look at her.  “You had a way to stop Slade and I was the best option.  You did what was necessary, and I trusted you.”  Felicity had stopped talking about Oliver blaming himself and had changed the subject to what happened at the mansion earlier.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver wanted to tell her he meant every word he said to her because it was true, he loved her.  But he couldn’t tell her now; not when there was a good chance he would die on this island.

 

“No Oliver.  I’ve watched you everyday for the past two years and every time someone dies or a mission goes wrong you blame yourself.  I know what the risks are; you of all people know what the risks are. People die and people get hurt it’s part of what we do, not everyone can be saved.  You’re a good person Oliver.  Don’t let your past drag you down.”  Felicity has turned toward him; her face was soft but underneath Oliver could see the determination behind her eyes.

 

“It’s not that easy.”  Oliver put his hand in his pocket; he was still wearing the Arrow suit.  He felt a piece of paper in his hand, “My past keeps catching up to me.”  He showed Felicity the paper.

 

“ _She will soon know the pain of your past._ What does this mean?” Felicity questioned. All Oliver did was crumple the piece of paper and throw it into the water.

 

“We have to get moving.  It’ll be dark soon.”  Oliver stood up and headed for the woods not waiting to see if Felicity was following. Right now time was f the essence.

 

After about an hour of walking Oliver and Felicity finally reached Yao Fei’s cave.  Oliver had to constantly stop their progress to make sure there were no land mines or anyone following them.  Much to his surprise Felicity was handling this situation relatively well. She had remained calm the entire time and hadn’t questioned what they were doing.  However, he could sense that Felicity had something on her mind that she wanted to ask. But she was smart in waiting till they got to safety all of Oliver’s senses were focused on what was going on in the world around them.  At the sound of a twig crunching under Felicity’s shoes his ears would perk up.

 

“We’ll sleep here tonight.  I’ll get a fire going to keep us warm.”  Oliver herded Felicity to the back of the cave. That was the safest place, away from the entrance and close to the fire. 

 

“Oliver, I know you hate to talk about what happened here but don’t you think it would be easier to get away from this place than find out what Slade has planned.  You got off before why don’t we get off the same way-and by get off I mean get off of the island.”  

 

“It’s not an option.”  Oliver thought back to when he got _rescued_ from Lian Yu.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity had raised her voice slightly, “You’ve said it yourself this island is hell, you can barely think about this place before going into some dark place.  Slade, the guy who killed your mother, brought us here and is trying to kill us.  You’ve spent five years here,”

 

“I survived!”  Oliver had to take a deep breath.  He had to stay calm right now for both of them, because if he panicked they had no chance of making off of this place alive.  “And right now that’s what we have to do.  You’re right Slade’s still out there and he is a bigger threat than this island.”

 

“I still trust you, I will always trust you.” Felicity curled up next to the back wall of them cave, the farthest point from Oliver.  He had sensed that she was keeping some distance from him ever since he left her at the mansion.

 

Oliver stared at the night sky. For years he stared at this sky and even though it was the same sky above Starling City he felt as if he was in a whole different world.  This island had a way of changing you, scraping away who you were and replacing it with someone you didn’t recognize.  He had to protect Felicity from this place no matter the cost.

 

Slade had taught him one important thing that Oliver would always keep with him.  You do whatever it takes for the people you love.  You sacrifice yourself, your humanity; you give them everything you have because they’re worth it.  And that’s what Oliver will always do for Felicity.

 

When he re-entered the cave Felicity appeared to be sound asleep.  Her body was sprawled across the ground and her blond hair covered her face.  There was a soft hum coming from her mouth. If Oliver had to be stuck on this island with anyone he was glad he was stuck with Felicity.  With her this place was slightly less daunting.

 


	2. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be alternating point of view each chapter. Depending on the chapter title that's whose view it will be in. The first one was in Oliver's and this one is in Felicity's. I felt like it would add a good dynamic to the story. As always let me know what you think and thank you!

Felicity didn’t know what time she had woken up. She assumed it was around 6:00 am because that’s when she normally got up for work.  For a minute she thought she was back in the warmth and safety of her apartment but the stone cold floor revealed otherwise. Right, she was on Lian Yu, the hellish island where nothing good seemed to ever happen.

 

When she sat up a blanket of some sorts fell off of her.  Felicity didn’t remember falling asleep with a blanket; then again she hadn’t touched a cup of coffee in at least 48 hours so who knew where her mind was.  She held up the soft, warm cloth to discover it was Oliver’s hood. There was something about the smell of the hood that immediately relaxed Felicity.  For a moment she felt safe, everything would be fine. Of course that wasn’t the case she and Oliver were stuck on Lian Yu with Slade, a man obsessed with destroying Oliver’s life, hunting them down.

 

Glancing around the cave she saw that the fire was starting to die down but its flames still bounced off of the cave walls illuminating the dark space.  Felicity’s eyes began to search every crevice of the cave and once she was done she realized no one else was in the cave, she was alone in the cold damp room. Oliver had disappeared. Fear began to set in. Felicity knew there was no way she could survive this island without him.  She also knew there was no way he would leave her here. That’s not who Oliver was but still Felicity couldn’t help but feel like she had lost Oliver. She scrambled to her feet and made her way to the entrance of the cave, “Oliver,” she yelled into the forest. There was no response. Had Slade figured out where they were and taken Oliver?  Her mind was working as fast as possible to come up with a rational reason as to why he had left and there were plenty reasonable explanations but Felicity’s mind focused on the most terrifying possibility, Oliver was dead.

 

Every night she knew there was a chance she could lose Oliver.  Felicity’s heard bullets fly at him, heard him shout out in pain and every night she held her breath waiting for him to return to the foundry and every night she waited for him to not return; she waited for the comms to go silent and never here from him again.  She waited for Digg and Roy to return with Oliver in their arms and say that he was gone. Every night she waited for her world to collapse because that’s how much Oliver meant to her. But those nights never came. Instead she may never get closure as to what happened to Oliver had he died or was he still out there trying to find her?

 

Felicity sunk back into the safety of the cave. She wasn’t crying instead of feeling sadness or anger she felt nothing, her whole body was numb. There was a hole that would never be fixed.  She was alone on this island and it felt as if she would never live again.  She shouldn’t be thinking like this.  She should be out searching or trying to get supplies so there would be a chance for her to survive.  She needed to think logically but when it came to Oliver her emotions had taken control long ago.

 

Felicity brought her legs close to her chest and buried her head there, “Felicity?”  She lifted her head up and saw Oliver staring down on her with some sort of chicken in his arms, “What happened?”  Felicity stood up and was running toward him before she had time to think about what was happening.  She wrapped her arms around him and felt the warmth he was giving off.  At first Oliver was confused as to why she was acting like this but then he wrapped one arm around her back letting Felicity know he was there.

 

“You left.  I thought something happened to you.  I thought you were gone.”  Felicity gritted out between her clenched teeth.  She was trying to keep the tears from falling.  Oliver cupped her face and lifted her chin up making her stare directly into his eyes.  They were soft and reassuring.

 

“I will never leave you.”  Felicity’s heart rate was relatively normal.

 

“Um, what’s that?”  She pointed to the chicken looking thing in his arm.

 

“Breakfast.”  He then grabbed the animal and snapped its neck violently.

 

“Oh god.” Felicity muttered disgustedly before turning away from the dead animal, her face contorting trying to force what little food she had in her back down.  “And what’s that in your other arm do you have a secret stash of bows and arrows hidden in a tree somewhere?”

 

“No, I made it.”  He said matter-of-factly.  Felicity wasn’t surprised he knew how to make a bow out of twigs. “This is a pheasant,” He grabbed the dead animal with a stick and held it over the fire, “Yao Fei made it for me on my first night here.”  Felicity could only begin to imagine a spoiled Oliver Queen struggling to talk with a Chinese man.  After sitting in silence for ten minutes Oliver spoke up, “Here have the thigh it’s the best part.”

 

Felicity graciously accepted the food. She had no desire to eat it but knew she would have to eat to survive and right now surviving was the only goal. The pheasant wasn’t bad, “Wow this is surprisingly decent.  I didn’t know you could cook.”  She looked up and saw Oliver stuffing the meat into his mouth.

 

He took a minute to swallow then responded, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  Felicity sensed what he said was meant as a warning.

 

“What happened to you here?”  She wasn’t expecting much of an answer.  It wasn’t like Oliver to share about what happened to him on the island.

 

“Too much.”  He kept stuffing the food into his mouth not looking up to acknowledge what Felicity had said.

 

“Oliver, this island it changed you, it”

 

“It’s a dangerous place.”  He changed the subject before Felicity could press on, “I’m going to check out the plane today to see if there’s anything useful left there. Slade could’ve also put another clue there.  He’s already a step ahead of us maybe more.”  He stood up and grabbed the bow brushing crumbs he had on his jacket off in the process.

 

“What should I do?”  Felicity was eager to help.  She wanted to get off of this island and was hopeful it would be soon.

 

“You stay here.”  His voice was firm and final, turning away from her without another word.

 

“I can’t just stay here and wait for you.” Felicity hated the idea of sitting around doing nothing all day.  All she would end up doing was wondering if Oliver was safe.

 

“I’ll be back soon.”  Oliver’s head was still turned away from her, his voice barely audible.

 

“And what if you’re not.  What if you don’t ever come back and I’m left here wondering if Slade has killed you or if you’re both dead and I’m alone on this island. Earlier I thought I lost you, so please don’t… don’t leave me.”  Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hands in his making her mouth finally shut.

 

“Felicity, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again I am never going to leave you.  I need you to stay here and be safe.”  Oliver said it the same way he did to her back at the mansion.  It felt real like he meant it and maybe he did but right now it didn’t matter.

 

“Oliver I’m not going to be a damsel in distress and wait for you to rescue me. I’ve been in the field before.”

 

“And after each time you tell me you never want to go back and you should stick with what you’re good at, computers.” Oliver wasn’t wrong. Felicity always regretted going out in the field during the mission but afterwards she felt like she was doing something good, helping the city.  She needed to feel like she was helping Oliver.  Just by glancing at him she could tell being back here was tearing him to shreds.

 

“I don’t see any computers here that I can work with.” Oliver gave her a pleading look almost begging her to stay in the cave.  She noticed how tired he looked.  Felicity assumed he hadn’t been able to sleep at all.  “Oliver, you can’t defeat Slade on your own so let me help you, teach me how to at least defend myself.”  Oliver still had a tight grip on her hands; not showing any indication of wanting to let go.

 

After a minute of thinking Oliver gave an answer, “Fine. Stay right behind me and step where I step.”  Felicity did as she was told and stepped everywhere Oliver stepped not missing a shoe indentation.

 

To Felicity it seemed like they were walking around in circles.  She could’ve sworn they had passed the same tree three times but she followed without a word trusting that Oliver knew this island well.  She wasn’t sure how long it took them to reach what Oliver called the fuselage but it was easily mid-afternoon by her judgment. 

 

He entered first to make sure it was safe and a minute later she followed.  Felicity remembered this place from earlier in the year when she and Digg went to bring Oliver back to Starling.  “What are we looking for?” she questioned.

 

“Anything useful, food, water, and weapons.” He was already tearing through a section of vines that seemed to engulf the plane over the years. Felicity decided to start at the other end.

 

“Wow Oliver you couldn’t keep this place clean?” She tried to lighten the mood but Oliver seemed to be consumed by his daunting past.

 

After an hour or so of searching all she found was an endless supply of vines.  Right in front of her was a big pile of them mixed in with some twigs. Felicity knew it would probably be a waste of time but it was worth looking if it could get them off of this place.

 

Strand by strand, twig by twig she unraveled the mystery in front of her.  Soon after a piece of black metal started to show itself, this caused Felicity to work faster wanting to uncover what was underneath.  Once she was finally done she squealed in excitement, “Oliver get over here!” When he made his way towards her there was a worried look on his face.  “You have a radio on this island and you didn’t tell me?”

 

“It’s broke, we can’t use it.” He said nonchalantly.

 

“Give me an hour and I’ll see what I can do.” Finally there was something Felicity could do.

 

She opened the back panel and took a look inside. Wires were everywhere; this was going to take longer than an hour.  She started by pulling everything out and wire-by-wire she reassembled the entire system. The entire time Felicity could feel Oliver’s eyes boring into her back.

 

“Felicity?”  She jumped at the sound of his voice.  “Are you finished yet?”

 

She was annoyed how Oliver always expected her to get things done faster than humanely possible.  “Oliver, I told you give me an hour.”  Felicity looked up from the equipment for the first time since she started working.  Oliver was wearing a confused look on his face.

 

“It’s been three hours.”  There was no way she had been tinkering with the radio for three hours.  Then Felicity looked outside and saw the forest was getting darker, the sun was setting.

 

“What did you to this poor radio while you were here? It was easier to set up new systems after the Clock King destroyed everything.”  It looked like some amateur tried to fix it without knowing what they were doing.

 

“So you can’t fix it?”  What little hope Oliver had in getting off the island was now gone.

 

“Two years and you still doubt me?” She didn’t give him time to respond. Instead she stood up and took her jacket off.  Underneath was a salmon pink tank top.  The weather on Lian Yu was much different than in Starling City.  “I’ve got everything set up except it needs a power supply. I don’t suppose you have a generator on this island?”  Felicity chuckled but Oliver turned around and went to grab something, “You don’t do you?” At first she was joking now Felicity half expected him to grab one out of his back pocket.

 

With his back still turned Oliver began to talk, “How big of a power supply do you need?”

 

Where in the hell was he going to get a power source on a deserted island? “Um, not much if we’re just going to use it for a minute. I could probably make it work with four double a batteries.” 

 

Oliver turned back toward her with four batteries in his hand, “Make it work with six triple a.” 

 

“I don’t even want to know where you got them.” Even if Felicity were to ask it didn’t seem as if Oliver would give her an answer.  She grabbed them and got to work.  With a few more adjustments, “Yes!”  Her first flew up in the air.  She really needed to stop doing that.  “We’ll only be able to contact other radios. So anyone in particular Mr. Queen?”

 

“Get Detective Lance and ask for Sara.” Felicity did as she was told and with a few knob turns she was on the same frequency as the SCPD.

 

“Detective Lance can you hear me?” Felicity waited but there was no response.  She tried again, “Detective Lance?  Can anyone hear me?” She began to think the radio wasn’t working maybe they didn’t have a big enough power supply.

 

“Ms. Smoak is that you?  How’d you get a police radio?”  Felicity’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of the muffled voice.

 

“Detective is Sara there?  I need to talk to Sara now!”

 

“She’s right here why do you need to talk to her? Where’s our mutual friend?” There was no time for these silly questions right now.

 

“He’s on an island vacation right now, just please let me talk to Sara.”  Felicity wasn’t sure how much longer the radio was going to last.

 

“Felicity where are you and Ollie?” Panic filled her voice.

 

Oliver grabbed the control from Felicity, “Slade took us we’re,”

 

“Did someone say my name?”  Felicity heard the radio fall to the floor. Standing before them was Slade. He grabbed Felicity’s neck and held her up.  She tried to breath but no air was coming through.  Her vision began to blur.  She gave one last look at Oliver; she wanted to know he was still there.  His face was red and it looked like tears were beginning to form. The last thought that crossed her mind was that she hoped Oliver wouldn’t blame himself for her death. Then everything went black.


End file.
